Emmett and the Touch Screen Computer
by BellatrixNyphadora
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett and the touch screen computer.

**A/N. I do not own twilight. [:**

**Chapter 1.**_**Arrival.**_

Edward's POV

*Ding dong*

'_Woah, these people must be millionaires, I wonder why I've never heard of them... the Freelys. Weird last name'_

I rolled my eyes, must have the wrong address.

"Alice, go answer the door, I think the delivery man has the wrong address." I muttered. She danced over to the door and opened it in one swift movement. The delivery man looked down at her and stumbled backwards as if she had just suddenly appeared. She growled quietly under her breath, I chuckled.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she muttered in a slightly harsh tone that no human would have picked up.

"I ha-ave a de-l-liver-y fo-or Mr I-I P Fr-eely."  
Jasper burst out laughing followed by Alice's musical laughter and then a small quiet chuckle from Carlisle. I rolled my eyes once again; trust my family to be so immature.

"Dude, Eddie, you have no sense of humour" Jasper managed to say through his laughter.

Emmett's booming laughter came from the hallway as he ran straight for the delivery man, who stepped back due to his huge size, and patted him on the back.

"Its nice to know that you pee freely" he laughed. "At least someone admits it unlike Eddie-boy here."

I stormed upstairs, I can't wait for Bella to come back, the only sane one of the family...

**Hit or Miss?  
-Michaela.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett and the touch screen computer.

**I do not own twilight. [:**

**A/N. Sorry i haven't updated for a whole month D: i've been feeling so lazy, i just couldn't be bothered tbh. The chapter after this, will be in emmetts POV. Sorry that people were saying 'this has nothing to do with Emmett' - it will, shortly. I have to set it up first.**

**Chapter 1.**_**Bella Returns**_

Bella's POV.

"Come on Renesmee, we have to get back, we've already been out 5 hours, we need to get back, you know what your dads like... he'll be worrying." I said.

Renesmee touched my arm. I saw the 'build a bear' store.

"No sweetie, we have to get back, I'm sure Alice or Rose will take you tomorrow."

I grabbed hold of her hand, and walked out of the mall. She likes shopping so much, takes after her auntie.  
I rummaged in my backpack for my car keys, they weren't there. I checked my pockets, got them. I unlocked the car and strapped Renesmee in then went to put the 13 bags we'd managed to collect in the boot. I quickly climbed in and set off for home.

Ten minutes later, I pulled up at the house. There was a strange van parked outside, and the front door was open.

"Dude, Eddie, you have no sense of humour." I heard Jasper trying to say through his laughter.

I rolled my eyes, great; they're winding up Edward again.  
I climbed out of the car, helping out Renesmee too then went to grab the bags.

""It's nice to know that you pee freely" I heard Emmett say, I really didn't want to listen to the rest of this conversation, so I waited outside until everything had settled down.  
What didn't suprise me, was a man, running out of the doorway towards his van, roughly shoving his keys into the car lock, climbing in, no, jumping in; and then racing away.

I sighed and walked into the house, followed by Renesmee, this is just going to be great...

**A/N. I won't be updating till after my year 10 exams, because I'm not allowed on the computer.  
-Michaela.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmett and the touch screen computer.**

**_I do not own twilight. [:_**

**A/N. I like cheese, do you like cheese?**

**Chapter 3. Emmett gets his computer.**

**Emmetts POV.**

YES. It's finally here, I've been waiting weeks for this. My very own, computer. No more Alice hogging the laptop for her internet shopping. Ohh. This is going to be great!

"Emmett, what's in the box" asked Bella.

Woah, when'd she get here?

I gave her a cheesy grin and ran upstairs.

Now, to unpack my computer. I stared at the box. Hmmm, it says this way up with the arrow pointing to the floor. Kind of stupid, because that's downwards.

"No Emmett, that means that you're holding the box upside down" shouted Edward.

Oh, well, that's my first mistake then.

After turning my box the right way round, I opened it and emptyed its contents. Wires, Wires, Manual, Computer screan, Keyboard. No mouse, weird. No wait, its touch screen, I remember, I don't need a mouse.

Now, to connect it all. _'Psht, who needs a manual when you have an Edward'_ I thought to myself whilst throwing the manual in the bin.

"Edward!" I shouted.

He was up here instantly.

"Can you wire up my computer please?" I asked, sweetly.

"Only if you never talk like that again. A sweet Emmett just isn't right..."

"Sure thing."

I ran downstairs to Rose, Apparently computers take ages to set up, I may as well go somewhere else where I couldn't bother Edward.

**A/N. Does anyone even want me to carry this story on, because If not, I'll end it quicker (in the next chapter). I can't leave storys left unfinished.**


End file.
